


Discussions™

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [77]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Relationship Discussions, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: laf: YEAH more like HUNKules: OH MY GOD laf: AND BASICALLY HE SAID HOW MADISON LIKE KNOWS ABT IT AND THEYR ELIKE D EALING I GUESS?? IDK IM VERY SHOCKED





	

**laf** : YEAH

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD

**laf** : AND BASICALLY HE SAID HOW MADISON LIKE KNOWS ABT IT AND THEYR ELIKE D EALING I GUESS?? IDK IM VERY SHOCKED

**laf** : NOT THAT SOMEONE IS ATTRACTED TO ALEX BC I MEAN LOOK AT HIM HES GORGEOUS AND AMAZING AND JUST AN OVERALL BEAUTIFUL PERSON AND I LOVE HIM

**laf** : BUT LIKE J E F F E R S O N

**johnn** : YEAH I GET IT I GET IT

**more like HUNKules** : I DONT REALLY KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS

**johnn** : I AM CURRENTLY SPRINTING TO ALEXS OFFICE

**johnn** : DIDNT BOTHER WITH THE ELEVATOR

**laf** : JOHN OH MY GOD

**johnn** : WHERE ARE YOU RN

**laf** : ME AND JEFFERSON ARE JUST KIND OF

**laf** : SITTING ACROSS THE TABLE FROM EACH OTHER REFLECTING ON WHAT JUST WENT DOWN

**johnn** : YOURE STILL WITH HIM??

**laf** : IDK HE STARTED TEXTING MADISON AND SO I STARTED TEXTING YOU

**laf** : LIKE HOW DO I RESPOND TO THIS

**johnn** : WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM

**laf** : "oh my god"

**johnn** : L A F

**laf** : HOW ELSE DO YOU RESPOND TO SOMEONE TELLING YOU THAT THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR HUSBAND JUST A QUESTION JOHN

**johnn** : okay

**johnn** : fair point

**johnn** : what happened next

**laf** : "are you gonna tell him?" "well I mean,,,I won't if you will,,,," "you tell him,,,spare me the pain of death" "dear lord"

**johnn** : o h  m y  g o d

**johnn** : also alex is just sitting at his desk running his hands through his hair really slowly and it may not be The Time but I really love him

**more like HUNKules** : I

**johnn** : like so much

**more like HUNKules** : rt

**laf** : we're literally so bad at handling problems bc we get distracted by being Really Gay

**johnn** : true

**little lion** : HOW DO I DEAL WITH THIS

**laf** : ,,,,,I have an idea

**johnn** : you having Ideas is what got us here

**laf** : EXACTLY

**little lion** : oh god

\---

**laf** : S O

**johnn** : oh my god

**laf** : ISDSJBVKJSHVLK; FSHBJKHBLISDHG HDKG DS

**little lion** : ???

**laf** : OKAY SO AFTER FIGHTING OFF JEFFERSON AFTER BEING TACKLED TO THE GROUND

**macaroni fUCK** : I didn't expect them to be that strong

**laf** : DO YOU SEE THESE LEGS

**laf** : MY WHOLE BODY IS LIKE THIS

**laf** : AND ITS NOT EFFORTLESS

**laf** : ANYWAY IM NOW ON THE FLOOR AND SITTING ON HIS BACK SO HE CANT RUN

**macaroni fUCK** : it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would

**laf:** don't test me

**macaroni fUCK** : right

\---

**more like HUNKules** : okay so I got the first message from the other group chat and was so shocked that I stabbed myself in the finger with a needle and am currently bleeding so give me time to reply

**laf** : I love you so much but at the same time you worry me

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too and sorry for worrying you

**laf** : don't be

**laf** : also we restocked the candy stash in your first aid kit so like you might have to dig around for stuff

**more like HUNKules** : yeah I kind of figured that out when I opened it and butterscotches went skittering across the floor everywhere

**laf** : :///

**more like HUNKules** : okay okay I'm Patched™™™ thank you for the butterscotches they'll help me in this trying time

**laf** : no problem

**laf** : leTS GO

**more like HUNKules** : OH GOD

\---

**johnn** : so like are we gonna talk abt what's,,,,,,

**johnn** : going on??

**macaroni fUCK** : I don't think it's necessary

**jmadzzz** : it is

**macaroni fUCK** : you're supposed to be on my side

**jmadzzz** : I'm supposed to be on the side of whatever's best for you

**jmadzzz** : talking about it is what's best for you

**johnn** : damn

**laf** : he is,,,crying

**macaroni fUCK** : I??? love james so mcuH??

**jmadzzz** : thanks

**macaroni fUCK** : JA ME S

**jmadzzz** : you loving me isn't the point

**jmadzzz** : you liking alex is the point

**more like HUNKules** : the!! pin!! drops!!

**macaroni fUCK** : stay out of this?

**more like HUNKules** : I'm sorry do you not have a crush on mY husband?? did I just hallucinate that along with the dream of you ever being tolerable??

**macaroni fUCK** : RGIOHGLKDFASHFLKDSHG

**johnn** : hercules never gets sassy I'm thriving

**laf** : s a m e

**more like HUNKules** : I've lost a lot of blood I have no chill

\---

**little lion** : do you want us to come get you like are you actually okay

**more like HUNKules** : I should be fine

**little lion** : okay I love you

**more like HUNKules** : love you too

\---

**johnn** : me??

**laf** : no but seriously we have to talk abt it

**laf** : personally I'm like kind of fine with it

**johnn** : I think it's funny

**jmadzzz** : same

**laf** : I thought you were like kind of not okay with it??

**jmadzzz** : no I find it hilarious

**laf** : I'll try not to take that the wrong way

**jmadzzz** : I'm not saying that alexander isn't attractive in any way

**jmadzzz** : after all 2/3 of this group chat are attracted to him like I understand that he's pretty to some degree

**johnn** : a very high degree

**more like HUNKules** : rt

**jmadzzz** : I'm just saying that thomas having a crush on alexander is just amusing to me

**laf** : right

**macaroni fUCK** : ITS NOT A CRUSH IM NOT 12

**johnn** : then what is it

**macaroni fUCK** : ANYWAY

**johnn** : so it's a crush

**johnn** : I personally want to know every detail

**macaroni fUCK** : N O

**johnn** : fine just the good shit

**macaroni fUCK** : IM NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS

**jmadzzz** : basically when they were locked in a closet and had their heart to heart

**macaroni fUCK** : JAMSM4EDEWJA;LKGRNS;BKACJLNHFRKJ

**jmadzzz** : it's for your own good thomas

**macaroni fUCK** : SOURCES????????????

**jmadzzz** : nine years of knowing you and ten months of dating you

**jmadzzz** : anyway

**johnn** : stone fucking cold

**jmadzzz** : and basically at some point in between when thomas started crying and when they hugged thomas was like Shit

**jmadzzz** : and naturally figured out that he had a crush on alex

**jmadzzz** : and then broke into my house at four in the morning screaming and told me all of this

**jmadzzz** : while I was half asleep considering whether or not he would notice if I strangled myself to death with my lamp cord

**laf** : I

**laf** : thomas is so red rn

**johnn** : so is alex

**macaroni fUCK** : THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

**laf** : I mean

**laf** : it's not like we don't get it

**laf** : alex is very cute it's just a fact

**johnn** : he's s o red he looks like he's abt to explode

**little lion** : SHUT U P

**johnn** : aw

**little lion** : IM GOING TO STAB YOU WITH THIS LETTER OPENER

**johnn** : what a small flustered man

**little lion** : IM TALLER THAN YOU??

**johnn** : but I'm not as red as a tomato and getting redder

**little lion** : YOU WERE THIS MORNING

**johnn** : that was bc you were calling me cute which is totally different than you getting flustered over jefferson

**little lion** : IM DISAPPEARING BACK IN TO MY HOVEL GOODBYE KIDS

**johnn** : he just crawled over to me and put his head in my lap

**laf** : aw

**laf** : anyway it's just the subject of what we plan to do abt your crush on alex

**macaroni fUCK** : wait what

**laf** : well I mean

**laf** : if everything is okay with alex

**laf** : why wouldn't you do something abt it

**macaroni fUCK** : well idk let me see

**macaroni fUCK** : my boyfriend, you three, the fact that this ""crush"" is the worst thing to ever happen to me, everything else abt it, etc.

**more like HUNKules** : first two points are irrelevant we've all stated that we're fine with it

**johnn** : third point is stupid bc there is nothing bad abt liking alex bc he's adorable and smart and amazing and

**johnn** : what were we talking abt

**laf** : fourth point is vague and I don't understand it

**jmadzzz** : he does this a lot

**more like HUNKules** : your only real concern would be whether alex is okay with this or not

**johnn** : he's screaming into my thighs give him a minute

**johnn** : this tickles

**laf** : kinky

**johnn** : no

**little lion** : I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW

**little lion** : IDK MAN

**little lion** : I NEED LIKE A MINUTE, A GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE, AND A NAP

**johnn** : I

\---

**laf** : are you okay love

**little lion** : I  DO N T KN OW

**johnn** : he's pacing now

**little lion** : HOW DO YOU REACT TO JEFFERSON HAVING A FUCKFIGNKFSGN C R U  SH ON YOU

**laf** : well if it were me I'd accuse of him of just wanting to fuck the french version of himself and I would probably be right

**laf** : but bc it's you I'm kind of surprised it didn't happen sooner

**little lion** : HWTA

**johnn** : rt

**little lion** : W H A T

**laf** : like I've said before there's a lot of tension between you two

**laf** : and tension leads to Other Things

**laf** : so like

**little lion** : oh my g od

**laf** : and like you never said Why you didn't want to sleep with him just that you didn't want to cheat on us

**johnn** : and so like if we're okay with it which we are

**more like HUNKules** : do you want to fuck jefferson

**little lion** : I mean

**little lion** : I've never really thought about it

**more like HUNKules** : really?

**little lion** : NO????

**more like HUNKules** : that's surprising

**little lion** : dO YOU THINK ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH OTHER PEOPLE???

**more like HUNKules** : I mean not necessarily but at the same time I don't have a relationship with someone like your relationship with jefferson

**johnn** : personally I ship it

**little lion** : what the f u c k john

**johnn** : if it makes you happy

**johnn** : and if I can hear embarrassing stories about what it's like to date jefferson then

**johnn** : I'm all for it

**little lion** : idk

**laf** : ""I have a question"" ""put it in the group chat""

**laf** : I'm no longer talking to him if he isn't also talking to you

**little lion** : are you still sitting on him

**laf** : yes

**little lion** : amazing

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : aren't all of you in a closed relationship??

**laf** : that was your fucking question?

**macaroni fUCK** : ITS A SERIOUS INQUIRY

**laf** : w h a t e v e r

**more like HUNKules** : I mean we are

**more like HUNKules** : but we're also really in love with alex and just want him to be happy

**more like HUNKules** : so I mean if he wants to do whatever with you

**more like HUNKules** : we're fine with that

**johnn** : rt

**laf** : rt

**jmadzzz** : he's doing what he did before again where he's trying to find reasons to talk himself out of smth

**macaroni fUCK** : STOP EXPOSING ME

**jmadzzz** : it's so fun though

**macaroni fUCK** : R U DE

\---

**laf** : we're so cute I love us

**more like HUNKules** : I love you

**laf** : I love you too

**little lion** : haha I love you all

**johnn** : he's a mess rn

**little lion** : he's not wrong

**laf** : we love you too

**johnn** : you're going to have to give him a response alexander

**little lion** : response to what

**little lion** : nothing has happened yet

**little lion** : no preposition has been made yet

**johnn** : he's laughing really nervously I'm so concerned for him

**little lion** : I am jusT A LITTLE BIT A LOT KIND OF MAYBE STRESSED VERY MUCH

**more like HUNKules** : oh dear

**laf** : what if he does ask you tho

**little lion** : ask me what specifically

**laf** : to go on a date with him

**little lion** : idk

**johnn** : well I mean it's prolly gonna happen

**laf** : he's furiously typing paragraphs to madison and madison is just replying with different variations of ""literally just ask him out""

**johnn** : he just dropped to the floor screaming

**little lion** : WE DONT NEED THE PLAY BY PLAY JONATHAN

**johnn** : it's been a while since you called me jonathan

**johnn** : doesn't change the fact that it's not my name

**laf** : I would love to come in your office and help you but I would have to take jefferson with me

**johnn** : literally don't

**johnn** : his jacket is thrown on the floor and his shirt is all the way unbuttoned and he looks like he's two seconds away from c u t t i n g his undershirt off of his body

**johnn** : he's pacing again

**little lion** : I WAS ALREADY SWEATY BEFORE AND NOW THIS HAPPENS

**johnn** : are you okay

**little lion** : N O

**laf:** yeah I'm gonna stay here

**johnn** : that's a good idea

\---

**little lion** : TIME TO GO HOME TIME TO GO HOME TIME TO GO HOME

**laf** : I have to get my stuff from my office so I'll be there in a bit

**little lion** : OKAY

**johnn** : there he goes

**laf** : do you think the plan is gonna work??

**johnn** : well that depends on how fast I can run out of an elevator

**laf** : jefferson is already in there and going down

**johnn** : perfect

\---

**little lion** : FUCK YOU ALL

**laf** : I'm assuming it worked

**johnn** : IT DID

**johnn** : IM R U S H I N G DOWN THE STAIRS

**laf** : SAME WAIT FOR ME

**johnn** : OKAY

**little lion** : THIS IS THE MOST AWKWARD THING EVER

**more like HUNKules** : TALK TO HIM

**little lion** : ABOUT WH ATDH;LKGHDSLKGJ;

**more like HUNKules** : IDK JUST GO FOR IT!!!

**little lion** : YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON EVER

**little lion** : THATS A LIE YOURE NOT AND I LOVE YOU SM IM REALLY !!!! ABT THIS RN SORRY SORRY

**more like HUNKules** : I understand

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too

**little lion** : you're the only one who hasn't BETRAYED ME TODAY

**laf** : WOW

**johnn** : WE'RE TRYING TO GET YOU A BOYFRIEND

**little lion** : I HAVEQJOGFH; DRKGH;FKLDHGN/LDSKJBF/L

**little lion** : I ALREADY HAVE TWO HUSBANDS AND ALSO A SPOUSE LIKE?????????

**little lion** : HE JSYT SAID SMTH TO ME I ETGFIFFARS[KHEASOGDGSJL

**little lion** : I GOTTA GO

**johnn** : GET IT

**laf** : GOOD LUCK LOVE

\---

**little lion** : I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life

**laf** : WHAT HAPPENED

**little lion** : I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW

**laf** : Y E S  Q U E E N

**johnn** : S L A Y

**more like HUNKules** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**little lion** : U N B E L I E V A B L E

**Author's Note:**

> I hit 300k words!! ALSO IM YELLING LITERALLY I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS
> 
> this is like a three part story??? idk man idk


End file.
